


We Shall.

by herxndale



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herxndale/pseuds/herxndale
Summary: A Fake Dating AU in which Queen Orlagh invites Cardan and Jude to dinner while under the impression that they are dating.





	We Shall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this, because I had so much fun writing it!!
> 
> (this piece was requested anonymously [on tumblr](https://iamnesta.tumblr.com/))

As a general rule, when the Queen of the Undersea glowers at the mortal girl beside you and asks whether you’re bedding her, your response should  _not_  be to wrap your arm around the girl’s waist and press your lips to her brow. When the aforementioned queen says, “So this is the vermin you replaced my daughter with,” you shouldn’t shrug your shoulders and smile.

And yet.  _And yet_. That was exactly what Cardan had done, and now Orlagh’s words echoed in Jude’s head.

_I am most intrigued by your human partner, High King. Perhaps the two of you should join me for dinner so that I can better get to know her_.

Jude grit her teeth in the mirror as an imp twisted her hair into elaborate braids. She had screamed and shouted at Cardan for hours after the encounter with Orlagh, but all he had done was laugh. He was so unconcerned with the affairs of Elfhame, had no regard whatsoever with maintaining powerful allies. Orlagh was an extremely powerful ally indeed, and pissing her off could easily result in war.

“My beloved,” a sarcastic voice slithered from the doorway, “You look lovely.”

The imp immediately bent into a low bow, her nose almost scraping the floor. Jude sent Cardan a withering glare in the mirror. “I swear to god,” she ground out, “If you screw this up…”

Cardan sashayed over, his black eyes glinting mischievously. “A little trust goes a long way,” he whispered into Jude’s ear, tracing the line of her jaw with a pale finger.

Jude shoved him away from her with disgust. He laughed as he stumbled back. “I thought we were pretending to be lovers,” Cardan simpered, uncorking the flask that was secured at his hip and taking a generous sip.

“Alright, pretty boy,” Jude snarled, whirling around to face her adversary. Cardan’s eyebrows jumped up in delight at the nickname, and Jude prayed her own surprise didn’t show on her face. “Here’s the deal: we’ll keep up this charade for one night, and one night only. We’re only doing this to placate Orlagh, and once the dinner is finished, we never speak of it again.”

With a lethargic shrug of his shoulders, Cardan sighed, “Fair enough.”

After giving her reflection one last inspection, Jude nodded to herself and lifted her rustling skirts, sweeping past Cardan and into the hall. Cardan jogged after her, his long legs easily catching up with her brisk strides.

“Shall I offer you my arm?” He asked, holding out his elbow for Jude to take.

Without sparing him so much as a glance, she snapped, “No.”

***

As the unhappy couple approached the beach, Cardan snaked his arm around Jude and pulled her closer to his body. “Smile,” he hissed from behind his own false grin.

Jude twisted her lips into a grimace. “I hate you,” she whispered vehemently, and this time Cardan didn’t argue.

If anything can be said about Queen Orlagh, it is that she’s a generous hostess. Beside the roaring surf of the sea, a table made of dark red wood and overflowing with food glittered beneath the midnight sky. Intricate candelabra with guttering flames were interspersed between crystalline goblets and platters made of gold. Steaming heaps of seafood cluttered the tabletop, the scent of lemon blending with the salt of ocean waves.

Orlagh herself sat poised at the head of the table, her glistening hair floating in the breeze like seaweed. She wore an opulent gown made entirely of shells, and shimmering, pink-white pearls covered her neck and chest like armor.

“My esteemed guests!” Orlagh exclaimed, standing and opening her arms wide with welcome. Her bright smile stretched from ear to ear, her shark eyes flashing.

Jude and Cardan exchanged an uneasy glance as they took their seats.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Cardan said politely, his nervous gaze sliding to Jude.

“Yes, thank you,” Jude forced out stiffly.

If Orlagh noticed her company’s discomfort, she didn’t show it. Instead, she motioned for a server and said, “Wine?”

“Please,” Cardan replied gratefully, his voice full of relief. He held out his goblet for the server and watched hungrily as deep red liquid poured from the decanter.

Orlagh began piling food onto her plate, signaling for Jude and Cardan to do the same. Tearing into an entire lobster, Orlagh asked, “So when exactly did this dalliance begin? I had no idea the High King’s tastes were so…exotic.”

“Well,” Cardan began, taking Jude’s hand and lacing their fingers together. She shot him a scathing glare and he smirked. “I have been rather fascinated by Jude ever since she first arrived in Faerie. She and her sister were the first mortals to be raised as Gentry and I must admit I was…captivated.” His eyes wandered to where he and Jude’s fingers were linked, and he unfastened them so that he could draw circles on her palm with his thumb.

The endearing touch was not lost on Orlagh, and her lips pressed into a thin line.

Aware of the effect his actions had on the queen, Cardan lifted Jude’s knuckles to his lips and offered Orlagh a charming smile. “For many years I perceived my feelings toward Jude as hatred, but I have come to realize that I was mistaken,” he continued. “When Nicasia left me for Locke, I spiraled into anger and alcohol, and the only person who could pull me out of that was Jude.”

Orlagh winced visibly at the mention of her daughter’s infidelity. As Cardan finished his speech, Jude couldn’t help but stare at him. As a fae, he couldn’t lie, which meant that everything he’d said about her was true. Cardan carefully avoided Jude’s gaze as he took a swig of wine.

“Fascinating,” Orlagh said bitterly, stabbing violently at her meal. Her scheming grin had morphed into a sneer, the expression identical to that of Nicasia’s.

The trio ate in strained silence, the rising tide lapping at their feet. Abruptly, Orlagh dropped her silverware with a clatter. “What I don’t understand,” she said loudly, “Is what makes a mortal so special. My daughter is far superior in both intellect and beauty.” Jude flinched and a muscle in Cardan’s jaw jumped. “So my question is this: how does a fragile, human girl get chosen over a princess?”

Jude could feel Cardan’s entire body tense up beside her. She kicked him beneath the table and shot him a sharp glance, warning him to calm down. With what she hoped was a sweet smile, Jude attempted to console Orlagh by saying, “You know, it’s not that unusual for a faerie to have a mortal consort.”

“Cardan’s too noble for a  _consort_ ,” Orlagh retorted, her voice dripping with venom.

If she had been anywhere else, Jude would have laughed at Cardan being described as  _noble_. The cruel boy she had known all throughout her childhood had been the exact opposite. But with Orlagh staring her down from the opposite end of the table, Jude didn’t feel like laughing. She felt like running far, far away.

“I have no patience for this,” Cardan suddenly announced, his tone bored and drawling. “I will not waste my time defending the woman I have chosen to stand beside me to someone so obstinate. I am the High King, not some peasant who is incapable of making his own decisions.” Cardan stood, tossing his napkin down on his chair. He held out his hand to Jude, helping her rise to her feet. “Thank you for such a bountiful supper, Queen Orlagh. Have a wonderful rest of your evening.”

For the second time that night, Cardan offered Jude his elbow. “Shall we?” He murmured, charcoal eyes gleaming and lips curving into a feline smile.

Jude looped her arm through his. “We shall.”


End file.
